Pasos
by Cuestionador
Summary: Un elegido latinoamericano se enfrenta a su destino. One-shot psicológico, político y filosófico.


Digimon. El reino de las maravillas. Las aventuras más grandes que uno pueda imaginarse...los malvados nunca ganaban, los niños no sufrían, las chicas eran vírgenes...todo un mundo perfecto anclado en la dimensión paralela llamada "Digimundo".

Como lloré el día en que conocí a los elegidos. Sin exagerar, era como conocer a Dios, Jesús y Madonna, repartidos en diferentes personas. Los veteranos Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, las hermosas Sora y Mimi...sin olvidarme de los nuevos portadores de la antorcha: el divertido Davis, la alocada Yolei, el callado Cody y la adorable pareja de Takeru y Hikari, todo un encanto. En ese entonces yo era mas joven, tenía ideales y estupidez. Pero por sobretodo, tenía un digimon y un emblema. Era un elegido.

Mi nombre era Juan Andrés. Mi emblema era la Perseverancia, y mi digimon, un tierno Terriermon. Vaya que disfruté salvando a mi país, Argentina, de varias amenazas digitales que buscaban la destrucción por encima de cualquier acto malévolo. Cuando tenía 16, los elegidos convocaron a una reunión en el digimundo, dentro de un castillo perteneciente a Gennai. Ahí conocí chicos y chicas como yo, que repartían su tiempo entre la escuela y tratar de salvar su país de Kuwagamon, Drimogemon o alguno de esos. Gracias a los digivices y su capacidad de traducción instantánea (añadida por Izzy), pude enamorar a alguna que otra chica rusa, africana o inglesa que se sintiese tan desconcertada como yo lo estaba.

Pero algo andaba mal. Joe no estaba en la reunión. No era el único que lo había notado. Mi par chilena (Alejandra) también me había susurrado al oído que al parecer el anteojudo de traje elegante había discutido seriamente con Tai sobre la admisión de un nuevo elegido. Me sonó a mentira vulgar, y no le di mucha importancia. Cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar, los elegidos japoneses se levantaron para decir unas palabras.

Empezó Tai, balbuceando algo sobre la mirada al futuro y prestar atención a los problemas comunes por encima de los digitales. No me lo esperaba. Luego siguió Sora, que dijo unas palabras sobre la capacidad de perdonar, de dejar atrás el pasado. Ahí Alejandra hizo un gesto de "es una loca", pero no le presté atención. Claramente había algo raro entre manos, pero no podía descubrir qué era exactamente. Luego del sermón religioso de T.K, Koushiro Izumi y Miyako Inoue presentaron al nuevo elegido. Era Ken Ichijouji.

El mismo Ken Ichojouji que hace un mes era el temido Digimon Kaiser. El mismo que golpeó a Takeru, lastimó a Gatomon y esclavizó al digimundo. El mismo que casi viola a Hikari y por poco decapita a Sora. Ese Ken Ichijouji estaba sonriendo, expectante, a la espera de nuestros aplausos. Pero reinó el silencio. Estábamos paralizados, enajenados ante semejante revelación. A los pocos segundos empezaron los insultos.

¿Cómo podía ser que semejante monstruo fuese perdonado y presentado ante nosotros como un prócer? Era imposible...Alejandra, presa de la ira, arrojó su vaso a la cara de Ken. Miyako se interpuso. Sus lentes se rompieron: le destrozaron la nariz, y parte de la boca. Su cara estaba llena de sangre, y trataba de no gritar para no tragar vidrio y lastimarse aún mas. Se desmayó al instante. En ese momento los insultos cesaron y los elegidos japoneses socorrían a su compañera, que yacía malherida en el suelo. El resto ( yo incluido) fuimos a ayudar en la tarea. Pero cuando Alejandra estuvo a un centímetro de distancia de Tai, éste empezó a insultarla y le pegó una trompada. Yo no pude tolerar tal hecho y cuando escuché que Alejandra lloraba, reaccioné.

Mientras Sora, Mimi y la mayor parte de la gente estaban ayudando a Miyako, vi a Tai ahorcar a Alejandra y a un colérico Davis alentarlo, mientras el resto de los testigos estaban paralizados ante semejante escena. Corrí como un rayo hacia él, y le di una patada en la espalda. Desde luego, no pensaba con claridad...joven y estúpido, al fin y al cabo. Se dio vuelta y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían volcanes...hice un gran esfuerzo por sostener la mirada y no vacilar. El no emitía palabra alguna, por lo cual decidí comenzar yo:

¿Qué te pasa Tai? ¿crees que vas a ser más valiente por golpear a una mujer indefensa? Apuesto que si estuviese Joe hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo.

En ese momento, agarró una silla y la partió en dos. Supe que iba a golpearme en cualquier momento, y mientras el seguía bufando como un toro, no perdí oportunidad y le di otra patada, esta vez en las bolas. Su grito de dolor fue espeluznante. Todos los presentes en la sala habían abandonado a Yolei y miraban asombrados la escena. Susurré por lo bajo:

Así aprenderás a no pegarle a las mujeres, hijo de puta.

No pude terminar de regocijarme en la victoria, porque Ricardo, Sebastián y otros elegidos de América me agarraron de atrás, separándome de Tai. Pese al último golpe, el bastardo seguía con fuerzas para la pelea. Casi pensé que me golpearía en la cara, si no fuese por el grito en el cielo de Sora Takenouchi y la súbita aparición de Matt e Izzy conteniendo a su "heroico" líder. Mi adrenalina no disminuía aún, así que grité, con todas mis fuerzas...

¡KEN ICHIJOUJI, ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

Otro silencio sepulcral en el salón. Pero dentro de nuestras mentes, estábamos todos gritando y pataleando...gracias a dios (uno o todos), alguien no fue lo suficientemente estúpida o tonta para quedarse callada. Ese alguien era Mimi.

Se me acercó a mi lentamente. Sus facciones eran una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, y enojo. Yo reía como un loco, aunque Sebastián y Ricardo me decían en voz baja que me calme. En cuanto Mimi estuvo enfrente mío, dejé de reir. Pese a su gesto adusto y sus lágrimas, la noté mas bella que nunca. Sin miedo, acercó su cara a la mía y me dijo:

¿No has hecho suficiente daño hoy, Juan?

Pobre chica, tan inocente y frágil. Juro que recuerdo esto y me invaden las lágrimas. En ese momento creí que iba a llorar, pero no lo hice. Le contesté tranquilo, aunque preocupado...

Mimi, acepto que lo que hizo Alejandra no estuvo bien, pero Tai tampoco puede golpearla por eso. Es consecuencia de que ustedes hayan aceptado a un monstruo en su nido. Te habrás dado cuenta que el rechazo a Ken fue unánime.

Mimi parecía enojarse más y mas a cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Aun así, me contestó sin rabia en sus palabras:

Juan, me parece que lanzarle un vaso a alguien no es la mejor forma de rechazar a un elegido. Tu amiga lastimó a Miyako, y creo que tiene que pagar por eso.

Me dolió mucho oír esas palabras. Era alguien que respetaba mucho...junto con Joe, eran los que mejor me caían...con ellos, mi timidez era mínima. Estaba herido en el alma y quería que esto terminase, así que le dije, crudamente y sin anestesia:

Asumo toda la responsabilidad, Mimi. La de mi amiga y la de mis propios actos. Luego de pegarle al líder, me parece que renunciar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por mis palabras. Sebastián y Ricardo no sabían que decirme...a los pocos segundos, todos empezaron a balbucear millares de opiniones. Ella seguía asombrada, pero su rostro ahora expresaba mas preocupación que ira. Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, me respondió:

No esperaba que tuvieses tantas agallas para reconocer tus errores, Juan. Como elegida, solicito al líder y al resto de los que están aquí que se vote tu dimisión...¿estás de acuerdo?

Me parecía una propuesta justa, pero debía preguntarle algo...un tema delicado. Sonriendo, le dije:

Me parece bien. Pero tengo una pregunta...¿qué pasó con tu novio, Joe? No le he visto por aquí desde que llegué.

Empalideció de repente. Sus amigos no podían ocultar su rabia hacia mi persona...extrañamente, solo Tai parecía calmado. Mimi se calmó un poco y me respondió, firmemente, estas palabras:

No es mi novio, Juan. Pero tengo que hacer un anuncio...Joe Kido ha decidido abandonar el grupo de elegidos de Tierra-02 por motivos de índole privada.

Sentí la bilis subir a mi garganta y bajar de vuelta a mi organismo. Acá había algo que andaba MUY mal...Joe era el tipo mas calmado del mundo...¿qué podía haber ocurrido para que se apartase de los elegidos? No será que...? Desesperado, pregunté:

¿"índole privada" significa que no quiso aceptar al Kaiser, verdad?

Lo admito, tengo un don para lo polémica. Me encanta molestar a la gente con temas que dividen y crean conflicto. Es en ese instante cuando se caen todas las máscaras y nos mostramos como somos. Odio a la gente gris, en la vida hay que tomar partido. Joe lo hizo. Yo también. Ambos nos parecemos, sin duda.

Todos me miraban...los jefes, con ira, los otros, algunos con preocupación y otros comentaban en voz baja que carajo estaba pasando por sus cabezas. Me solté de los brazos de Sebastián y Ricardo y miré a Mimi a los ojos. Parecía triste. En ese momento le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y me miró desafiante, enojada. Sabía lo que iba a decir, desde luego. Alcé los brazos y les dije a todos, a los buenos y a los malos:

Camaradas, no quiero ser parte de un club que tiene a un dictador como socio. Quizá no comprendo el camino del elegido, pero si él es el futuro, no quiero formar parte de eso. Me da miedo. En mi país y en el resto de Latinoamérica, los halcones yankees usaron dictaduras para sostener el gran capital económico. Miles de personas murieron. Otras, desaparecieron. Por respeto a mi pueblo, no puedo permitir que el Kaiser ingrese a nuestras filas. Pero si esa es su elección, allá ustedes. Como dijo alguien que admiraba..."Renuncio a los honores, pero no a la lucha". Adiós.

Activé mi digivice y volví al mundo real. No era en verdad consciente de que años después, los mismos que abandoné me darían la razón.

DIGIMON 02: ONE SHOT

"PASOS"

Alemania, 30 de diciembre de 2004

Han pasado 3 años desde esa vez en que dejé de ser un elegido y empecé a ser un hombre. A los golpes, porque los eventos que ocurrieron no dejaron lugar a la duda. Era la época de las armas, del bien y el mal. Eso era entonces.

La cruz nazi que me han marcado a fuego en mi brazo parece decirme…"Esto es ahora"

Llevo esposas en mis manos y cadenas en mis piernas. Estoy en un auto de lujo, pero no me dan de comer y beber. Miro el reflejo de las ventanas del auto y veo un hombre viejo, con bolsas en los ojos y tajos en la cara. Ese es el otro, que me ha perseguido estos últimos años...está condenado a muerte por el solo hecho de haber sido un digielegido. Ese otro que mira triste desde el reflejo, soy yo. Cuesta creerlo.

Un mundo y un digimundo están ahora bajo el dominio del monstruo, que fue aceptado por el resto de los humanos como un salvador, redentor de la tiranía de razas inferiores, un nuevo dios de carne y hueso. El Kaiser, también llamado "Primero de los Superhombres"...cometió genocidios, destruyó naciones enteras...y como era de esperarse, nos mató a todos nosotros. Pero estoy divagando. No todos estamos muertos.

Los verdaderos elegidos del Japón, los mismos que perdonaron a Ken y en su ignorancia contribuyeron a que esto sucediera, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para derrocar al Kaiser. Todos lo hicimos. Yo mismo vi como Wormman, ese hombre hecho de gusanos siseantes, incubaba sus huevos en la cara de Catalina, la elegida Rusa que fue convertida en ledi iz zhelezo (Dama de Hierro) para servir los intereses soviéticos. La respuesta norteamericana fue Michael, el Capitán U.S.A, elegido y supersoldado perfecto, ícono del sueño americano, donde el pueblo tiene hambre y los parapoliciales matan niños pequeños en las villas. Como lloré cuando su cabeza rodó por las calles de Odaiba. Era un psicópata, pero no podía morir de esa manera.

Envidio a los caídos en la lucha...pero pronto me uniré a ellos. Mi condena, la condena de todos nosotros, es la muerte. Pero al menos no moriré gaseado en un campo de concentración...al ser un prisionero de alto rango, un elegido, el mismo Kaiser disparará hacia mi cuerpo. Será rápido e indoloro.

El chofer del auto detiene la marcha repentinamente y vocifera unas palabras en alemán que no puedo entender. Pero cuando baja del auto y abre la puerta, sé que debo hacer.

Mi cara se baña con la luz del sol, y por un instante, me siento como el niño que fui hace años, cuando terriermon estaba vivo y disfrutábamos de la vida, sin preocupaciones mayores. ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? ¿En que fallé? Ellos indudablemente, se equivocaron. Pero después de todo...¿eran superhéroes o eran chicos y chicas como el resto de nosotros?

No tuve muchas noticias de ellos después de la derrota. Sé que están en alguna parte...al menos Tai, Sora, Mimi, T.K, Cody y Davis. Miyako es la dama del Kaiser, y el resto me espera en alguna parte.

Frente a mí, hay una cárcel. En ella, ejecutan a los pocos prisioneros de primer rango que han sobrevivido. Ha llegado mi turno. No vacilaré. Mientras subo los escalones que conducen a la cárcel, un guardia toma mi brazo delicadamente y me escolta hacia mi celda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento una tranquilidad extrahumana, que derrumba mis nervios y me sumerge en un sueño febril...miro pero no veo, oigo pero no escucho...excepto a ellos. Los siento siempre, despierto o dormido. Son mis grandes perseguidores, los que me recuerdan..."estás condenado". Son mis pasos.

Al llegar a la celda, me pongo contento. No quiero que este asunto se demore demasiado...y mientras este cómodo en mi prisión, esperaré a la muerte con tranquilidad. El guardia suelta mi mano y me dice en perfecto español: "Tendrá lo que necesite, elegido. El Kaiser le guarda un gran respeto" Son las primeras palabras en mi idioma que escucho desde hace meses. Quizá sean las últimas.

Me siento en mi cama y rodeo la almohada con mis manos. Es de seda. Aunque sea de metal, la cama es acogedora...debería dormir en este instante, parezco drogado...necesito descansar. La muerte lleva su tiempo.

En efecto, caí dormido. Pero algo interrumpió mi sueño. No era húmedo...por suerte, la incontinencia urinaria no forma parte de mis padeceres. Abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza...el sonido ensordecedor y la luz roja de la alarma, eran lo que turbaban mi descanso. Llegué a distinguir, en la oscuridad, la sombra de una capa...y guardias, guardias muertos, desangrados por completo.

Sentí miedo...¿quién o qué se atrevía a entrar a mi hermosa prisión? Sé que es injusto, pero no tengo nada que perder...y no quiero vivir en la horrible "Era del Superhombre". Un banquete antes de la ejecución, esta es mi cárcel. La comodidad precede al abismo. Espero que el abismo no devuelva la mirada.

Mencioné la sombra...¿verdad? Ella seguía acercándose a mí, y pude distinguir una máscara...¿y si es Batman? Pero el es un personaje de ficción...¿y el Superhombre ario no era acaso ficción? Como de costumbre, mis divagues no me abandonan...aún en mi celda.

Finalmente, la sombra tomó cuerpo y forma y me miró a la cara. Era un hombre de estatura mediana, vestido de negro, con una máscara de tela que cubría toda su cara. Sus ojos estaban protegidos por pantallas blancas...y se notaba en su vestimenta varias vendas y parches, seguramente tapando heridas. Parecía un murciélago nocturno, pero no lo era. Me miraba absorto, sin decir nada. Tuve que romper el silencio...

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Parecía dubitativo, y tardó unos segundos en responder. Pero no demasiado...

Soy Kuerubo, el vengador...vine a rescatarte. Los elegidos te necesitan, Juan...eres un sobreviviente, como nosotros. No podes permitir que te ejecuten.

¡Vaya con los dementes! ¿qué le ha pasado al mundo, que vigilantes urbanos nacen para enfrentar al superhombre? Sus métodos...¿será tan distinto a los Kontrol Korps que mató? Desde luego que no. Y se equivoca: debo morir, no quiero vivir escondiéndome como un ratón...eso no es vida, es cobardía. Ya he perdido a mi familia, a mis amigos, la gente que amaba...no tengo nada, excepto este espacio en la cárcel y la pena de muerte sobre mi cabeza. Pero Kuerubo no comprende eso. Aun así, le respondo:

Conozco mi condena y la acepto gustoso, Kuerubo. No quiero vivir en este mundo, el mundo del Kaiser...el superhombre nazi que la humanidad adoptó como suyo. Ansío al verdugo...pero tú, cuervo impertinente, pretendes ser un salvador...y usas los métodos del enemigo. Eres una deshonra a los elegidos que acompañas.

Aunque los grandes barrotes plateados me separaban de él, pudo agarrar mi garganta. En ese momento me di cuenta que sus manos eran pequeñas. Furioso, Kuerubo dijo:

SOY un elegido, idiota. Y el Kaiser no es inmortal...es de carne y hueso, como tú y yo. Lo único que te pido es un poco de respeto hacia tus mayores.

Tras oírlo, me di cuenta de quien era...nunca supuse que terminaría así, tan desequilibrado. Pero...¿acaso alguno de nosotros está cuerdo últimamente? En un mundo fascista y opresor, quizá ser un cuervo o un comediante será una respuesta sensata ante el poder y su voluntad, la voluntad del Kaiser. No pude contener la risa, y escuché el eco que causaban mis violentas carcajadas. Kuerubo me soltó, preso de la furia, o la vergüenza. Luego de calmarme, le dije:

Yo advertí sobre esto, Cody. También lo hizo Joe Kido. No me vengas con el verso del respeto...al menos yo no me visto como un sadomasoquista y salgo a matar Korps. Si querés un mundo mejor, no uses la violencia. Ella nos llevó a esto. Pero también...¿qué puedo esperar de vos? Quisiste ser Izzy, quisiste ser Joe...pero al final solo sos un cuervo, que grazna solitario en los abismos.

No respondió. Evidentemente, elegí bien mis palabras. Me dio la espalda, ofendido, y me dio una última mirada...pese a su máscara espectral. Y se fue, como se van los cuervos. Agradecí su regalo: un sueño sin fantasmas ni construcciones de la mente. En paz conmigo mismo, dormí hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente...me esperaban muchas sorpresas, pero necesitaba estar preparado para ellas.

Cuando desperté, el corredor estaba limpio y no quedaban rastros de la violencia nocturna, las plumas del cuervo. A los pocos minutos vino el guardia, con ropa limpia y un plato de comida. Apenas abrió la puerta, me persigné ante el como si fuera una deidad. Será un fascista, pero está brindándome un servicio previo a la muerte. Para mí, eso es invaluable.

El guardia sonríe y dice, en orgulloso español "Es el mejor prisionero que hemos tenido...valió la pena el esfuerzo". Yo respondo a su amabilidad, y le contesto:

Agradezca al Kaiser de mi parte, por ser justo conmigo, su adversario. Ya que...

No llego a terminar mis palabras, porque me interrumpe súbitamente...¿lo habré enojado? Su semblante expresa felicidad...¿pero y si es una máscara, como el resto?

Podrá agradecérselo personalmente. Vendrá esta tarde.

Gran sorpresa. El ejecutor me visitará antes de que muera...es sorprendente que esté tan ansioso. Saboreo la comida, es deliciosa. Pollo al horno con papas, un suculento pan y un vino tinto. Me recuerda a mi país. El guardia me saluda amablemente y se retira, apresurado. Tras devorar ansiosamente la comida, limpio apenas el plato con la servilleta y lo dejo prolijamente en el suelo. Luego, me acuesto, pero duermo con los ojos abiertos. Pienso en Buenos Aires, el Obelisco...en los próceres que admiro: el Che y Perón, por la política, Borges y Cortázar, por la literatura...y la música, esa maravillosa música...Gardel, Spinetta, Soda Estereo...aunque no quiera, vuelven los recuerdos a mi mente.

Cuando me despierto del pasado, noto que alguien está esperándome en la puerta de mi celda. Es el Kaiser, acompañado de Wormman y dos Kontrol Korps. Se los ve felices. Me levanto a saludarlos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El Kaiser ríe unas palabras en alemán, pero luego me saluda en español:

Hola, Juan. Disculpa si llegué antes, Oxx canceló la reunión que iba a tener con el. Dime...¿cómo lo llevas?

Oxx. Había escuchado de él. Aparentemente es un enigma absoluto, incluso para gente como el Hacedor. Quizá sea un Analogman. Pero no se lo preguntaré, no quiero incomodarlo. Para eso está Wormman. Le contesté en voz baja:

Jamás creí que iba a tener tal atención antes de morir. Es maravilloso.

El Kaiser sonríe, y le indica a uno de los Korps que abra la puerta. Yo retrocedo unos pasos...quiero dejar que pase el dictador. Su larga capa roja y negra le dificulta caminar, pero se percata de eso y la quita de sus hombros. En ese entonces me doy cuenta del símbolo que lleva en su pecho...un águila nazi con la esvástica, bordada en oro. Extrañamente, me recuerda a Kuerubo. Wormman me hace señas para que le diga algo, y pese a que mis palabras no son suficientes para expresar la emoción que siento en mis venas, hablo:

Kaiser, ahora que estoy a un paso de la muerte...querría pedirte algo.

Me observó detenidamente, en silencio. Su semblante se había tornado serio, y debo decir que realmente me asusté. Pero sin vacilar, dijo...

Pide lo que quieras, Juan. Ya estás muerto, después de todo...

Tiene toda la razón. Se que es poca cosa, pero quiero seguir el protocolo...al fin y al cabo, soy prisionero también de mis actos. Le contesté tímidamente...

Un cuaderno y una lapicera. Querría escribir algunos pensamientos e ideas que me rondan por la cabeza. No me malinterpretes, no es un testamento...solo conceptos que me gustaría que leas una vez que haya muerto...¿lo harás, por nuestra antigua enemistad?

Quedó petrificado, en silencio...Wormmon, a lo lejos, sonreía. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de los Korps...sus máscaras de gas ocultaban toda emoción. Estaba absorto en ellas, cuando súbitamente...el Kaiser me abrazó. Ustedes se preguntarán...¿cómo se siente ser abrazado por un dictador? Creo que se siente igual que abrazar una supermodelo. Es un hecho único e irrepetible, que quedará en tu retina para siempre.

El Kaiser me soltó, y con lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo...

Te dejaría vivir, Juan, ya que en ti hay esa humildad del buen rebaño, ese conocimiento del sabio urbano que conoce a dios pero no se afirma en él...pero soy el Superhombre. No puedo hacerlo. Debido a ello, me encargaré de que tengas todo lo que necesites.

Ahí me di cuenta de que el Kaiser era el Superhombre. No por los asesinatos, las matanzas, los uniformes oscuros, las máscaras de gas y todo lo que conformaba el gusano conquistador. El Kaiser me tiende la mano a mí, su enemigo, antes de que me ejecute...aún en ese acto, hay piedad en sus ojos. He oído, hace tiempo, que el Fuhrer trataba bien a su perro. Pero el Kaiser no es el Fuhrer. Es mejor que el, lo ha trascendido...

Superhombre. Ante todo, es un concepto, una palabra maldita...que esté encerrada en la forma física suena insólito, pero el Kaiser es un maestro del absurdo. En un mundo condenado a la destrucción, eligió convertirse en una parodia de Hitler, Stalin y esos monstruos...representó la broma a la perfección. Pero en eso radica su humanidad. En que aceptó ser ese chiste, ese monstruo...después de todo, cualquiera podría ser el Kaiser...el ser humano tiene esa capacidad para el mal. Esa es la gran broma. Si "Dios" es amor...¿por qué creó una raza tan terrible? Yo no tengo la respuesta.

Él tampoco. Pero no la necesita...dentro suyo, la carne se hace palabra.

Epílogo

Miyako Inoue espera solitaria en su castillo, a su amado esposo. Sabe que ha estado ocupado con los asuntos del estado...gobernar el mundo no es nada fácil, y mantener ese poder, tampoco. El Kaiser no será un pájaro, ni un avión, pero es el Superhombre. Eso bastará para que la humanidad entienda hasta donde puede llegar. Mientras, le teje un buzo negro...hace frío en Alemania, y nunca está en casa, al lado del fuego.

El Kaiser no se hace esperar. Abre la puerta como un trueno. Se lo ve furioso, y exhausto. Miyako desciende las escaleras para recibirlo, pero el está en silencio, sentado en un sillón frente al fuego. Su esposa se acerca a él y le da un beso a la mejilla. Ni se inmuta.

Preocupada, Miyako pregunta...

¿Qué ha pasado, amor? ¿Alguna revuelta?

Por un segundo, el rey silencio destrona al Kaiser. Se saca los grandes lentes oscuros y deja la capa a un costado. Acto seguido agarra su cabeza. Parece preocupado. Pronuncia unas palabras:

No sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir con esto, amor. Estoy perturbado.

Miyako escucha el tono de su voz...parece el de un niño que ha perdido un juguete. Corre a abrazarlo. Aunque se resiste al principio, el Kaiser acepta sus mimos. Sus ojos siguen mirando el fuego. Habla, y su voz se parece al susurro de la noche...

No soy el Superhombre. Vengo de otro mundo, otra posibilidad...soy Masaru Ichijouji. Tu esposo, Ken, vino a buscarme un año atrás...se lo notaba enfermo, débil. Las arrugas cubrían su cara.

Miyako no puede creer lo que está oyendo. Pero en vez de gritar, calla. Ahoga su pensamiento...y lo mira, preocupado. El prosigue su relato:

Lo ayudé, por supuesto. Había perdido a mi hermano y no sabía que tu esposo era un dictador, un Superhombre. Tal revelación me dio nauseas, pero al verlo allí, tan postrado y viejo...no podía decirle que no. Multiverso o no, seguía siendo un Ken Ichijouji. Un hermano.

Llamó a ese monstruo, Wormman, y ambos me enseñaron como ser un Superhombre. Me afeité la cabeza, endurecí mis gestos e imposté mi voz. Los gusanos de Wormmon transfirieron a mi cerebro todo el conocimiento necesario sobre idiomas, historia, geopolítica, filosofía y hasta los prejuicios raciales. No puedo amar a un judío, un negro, aunque quiera. Soy insensible a las matanzas...puedo cometer los peores asesinatos y no sentir ningún remordimiento.

Lo siento, Miyako, pero no puedo seguir...vengo de la cárcel, y Wormmon me acaba de informar que alguien ha asesinado a Juan, el último elegido latinoamericano. Al parecer, el Cuervo esparció gas mostaza por los tubos de ventilación. Ni los guardias ni el prisionero sobrevivieron. Y solo puedo pensar en que ese pájaro me ha robado la muerte de Juan.

Estoy loco, desde luego. Todo es una broma sin gracia que ejecuté como el mejor de los comediantes. Pero no podía darle la espalda a ese viejo hermano mío, aunque fuese un monstruo y un dictador. Era mi sangre.

Miyako quiere creer sus palabras, pero no puede. Mejor ignorar todo eso...el Kaiser ha tenido mucho trabajo estos últimos días...deberá descansar un poco. Eso será lo indicado. Así que le dice, alegre:

Amor, creo que lo mejor será que descanses...mañana será otro día.

El dictador asiente, resignado. Es la tercera vez que le dice a Miyako la verdad y la respuesta ha sido la misma. Se levanta bruscamente del sillón, dirigiéndose a su cuarto...en ese momento, el cobra conciencia de lo desgraciado que ha sido, y que será. No puede dominarse a sí mismo...aunque el Superhombre diga que la historia no existe, el sabe que no es verdad. Vivirá su falsa comedia, y morirá sin consuelo. Pero no durmiendo, como murió el prisionero...sino pagando, en carne propia, todas las maldades horribles que hizo el Superhombre.

Hoy no dormirá, esta claro. Su esposa lo vigila, en silencio. Está loca, pero no menos que él. La compadece. Pero le tiene miedo. Sus botas de cuero retumban en el piso del castillo, y ahí entiende, por primera vez, que significa sufrir. Dice, aterrado...

- Los siento siempre, despierto o dormido. Son mis grandes perseguidores, los que me recuerdan..."estás condenado". Son mis pasos.

_De mí, en efecto, es dueño otro hombre, _

_Pero de ésos, de ti, y otros mil, la ley;_

_De otros, un tirano; de los tiranos, el miedo._

_Unos son esclavos de los reyes; el rey, de los dioses;_

_El dios, del Destino. Todos en bloque, si lo adviertes,_

_son, por naturaleza, menos que éstos y más que aquéllos, _

_y así son por turnos esclavos los unos de los otros_

_Filemón (361-263 a.C) – Poeta griego._


End file.
